Fresh Ideas 2: Happy Ending
by jojoDO
Summary: Mai don't need no magazines. She IS Women's Health. MAI X ANDY


**It's probably been a year since I've written a bona fide smut story. I'm talking all the way. But I've seen the good work RobertCop3 has done here with Andy x Mai, how he fearlessly explores the sexual depths with them, and it inspired me to get in on the action. I'd like to take this moment to go ahead and thank RobertCop, as he was a TREMENDOUS help in motivating me to see this through. It was a fierce struggle to complete this, and I would never have found the will if not for his support. So thank him for this story's completion.**

**Also, if you haven't already, please check out his stuff. I cannot possibly recommend Bath Time Fun enough. I hope this story can even halfway measure up to it. Without further ado, enjoy. And uh… find a secluded place.**

The life of Mr. Andy Bogard and Mrs. Mai Shiranui-Bogard was something out of a fairy tale. Mai didn't fancy herself a damsel by any means: she preferred to kick ass instead of get her glorious ass kidnapped. But she DID appreciate the finer qualities of a princess: beautiful, treated like royalty... and whisked away by the handsome, chivalrous hunky knight to be ravaged for all she was worth.

Andy Bogard was her knight in this tale. Every bit the qualities she desired: good-looking, honorable, willing to protect her to his last breath... and he was adorable in how uptight and cordial he was in her presence. He was perfect. He was hers. If she had to choose between Andy Bogard and infinite fortune, she would simply laugh and deem the two already identical.

As far as couples go... Andy and Mai were far from conventional. They were fighters; in a world of hand-to-hand combatants and martial artists, fighting was a premiere way of life. Maybe to normal couples, it would be seen as domestic violence... but this was a universe of fighters. Thus, even husband and wife were unafraid to throw hands with each other.

Andy and Mai generally enjoyed an even W/L ratio. Unfortunately, as was the case today... Andy was slipping big time, and Mai once again stole victory. It was the fifth time in a row.

**CONK!**

Andy's head spun as he took the wooden end of Mai's fan, directly on his crown. He had brought his arms to his body to block the mid side kick she threw to his stomach, thus leaving his top wide open for her to come down on him. Like the previous days, he had felt just a little slower... a little more sluggish... this was in part due to his frequent shifts at the Southtown Ice Factory. His buddy Ryo (who had a fascination with ice pillars) had hooked him up with the job so he could bring in a steady income for him and his wife. He was happy there, but damned if it wasn't giving Mai the edge to keep conquering him in their bouts!

"Looks like I win again, Andy. Ohohohohohohoho!" Mai giggled obnoxiously as she spread her fan and waved it in her face, like some kind of stuck-up aristocrat.

"Damn!" Andy thrust his fist into the grass, his knuckles touching down on the solid dirt below.

Mai's initial reaction was to boast of her fifth straight victory, but when she looked at Andy's face, saw the grimace, saw the utter defeated look in his face as he rested on his knees... her bragging demeanor faded away and was replaced with genuine concern.

"...Andy?"

She quickly joined him where he sat, a consoling arm around him, as she brought her head against his. "You okay, baby?"

"I just... urgh... feel so weak." Andy groaned dejectedly. "I need this job to provide for us, but it's just taking such a toll on me... I'm always tired... always in pain... I can't move like I want to, and I can't even match your strength like I used to."

Now Mai felt terrible for even the notion of bragging entering her mind. "Oh Andy... I'm so sorry, baby. W-we don't have to spar anym-"

"Ahhh I shouldn't be so weak!" Andy interrupted. "I shouldn't take away our extracurricular activity just because I'm such a pussy."

Always one to use whatever tactics she had at her disposal, Mai took to a different method of lifting Andy's spirits.

"Well... we can always just fill in with more of our OTHER activity~"

...That never failed to get a smile on Andy's face. "Hahaha. Mai, don't we have enough sex?"

"Well... we haven't for a few days." Mai shrugged.

"That's because I've been so sore from the job a-and... uh... the beatings you give me." Andy grinned sheepishly.

"Wha- beatings? BEATINGS?" Mai half frowned, half grinned. "Now Andy, you make it sound all wrong. All wrong. You think I like beating you? I only beat you because I love you."

Andy tried to hold in his snicker, but it spilled out embarrassingly. "And she says I make it sound wrong..."

Mai patted his back. "I'm just playing along, Andy. Sheesh. In any case, we don't have to fight anymore. We're two of the greatest fighters in Japan, and we've bested plenty of combatants from other countries far and wide. I think it's time to take a rain check."

Andy rubbed his head, both in pondering and because of the soreness. "W-well, I guess you're right... at least until I adjust to this job more, let's hold off on the fighting. But Mai, I... I don't think I can 'perform' good enough for you this afternoon either..."

While he expected Mai's face to droop in disappointment... surprisingly, it only perked upwards.

"...You just let me worry about that, Andy."

"...Eh?"

Mai was smiling even wider. "Do me a favor... can you go outside and check the mail? And search for packages?"

"You didn't check it today?"

"Nope."

"Hm, well... I guess I can. Boy I'm tired though..."

"Just do it, Andy. Please. And take your time."

"V-very well then... if that's what you want, Mai."

Andy started towards the door, but he couldn't help but cut his head back a few times to get a look at Mai's face again... what was up with that smile? She had something in her arsenal, for sure...

Nonetheless, Andy opened the door, stepped outside, closed it behind him, and took a long trek to the mailbox. He took his time, as she requested, which he didn't mind one bit, given his fatigue.

"Time to put my ninja skills to use." Mai snickered as she sprinted in the bedroom. Being a kunoichi, she possessed extraordinary speed taught by ninjutsu… as well as her famous talent of seduction. Luckily for Andy, the most lucky man in the world, he never had to see a side of Mai that involved seducing prey for a kill. He could enjoy all of her erotic talents, with no dire consequences. Mai was about to show him just HOW talented she could be.

* * *

When Andy returned to the house, he immediately sensed something was different; the mood, the air…the very essence of their household had shifted drastically. It felt so... warm. Aromatic… were those candles he smelled?

"Mai?" Andy called out her name as he slowly shuffled through the house, noticing a lot of things quite off: the furniture had been moved out of the way, clearing a space in the living room large enough to even have a hand-to-hand fight in. Was she looking for a rematch? No…couldn't be it. There was something smack-dab in the middle of the soft carpet, which only added to the mystery and further baffled the younger Bogard.

A large, inflatable rubber mattress. Looked almost like a raft to float in a kiddie pool with. Cherry blossoms, scattered allover the place, like a tree had shed itself in their humble abode. He could still smell those damned scented candles…!

As Andy headed for the bedroom in pursuit of Mai, he took a moment to gauge his emotions. Although he was still in pain, the current setting made him feel…. calm. It felt like a passing breeze, a warm sigh tickling bare skin, setting his insides alight with a euphoric fuzz. This atmosphere was very inviting to positive emotions: happiness, love, affection… passion.

"In here, Andy." He heard a soothing, siren-like voice beckon.

"…Mai? What did you do to the…?"

When Andy walked into the bedroom, the pieces fell together as Mai herself had transformed. Clad in an elegant pink kimono, floral designs littering the extent of the fabric, her hair in an oriental style, held together by a fancy hairpin, she was sitting on her knees like a proper Japanese maiden, a large plastic bowl at her side filled with some strange, clear…. goop.

Andy's first inclination was to ask what was going on, why the furniture was moved, what that stuff was in the bowl, how she did all this in the time it took him to check the mailbox... but he found that words failed him when he noticed just how radiant Mai looked. While he didn't mind her being open and immodest one bit, it caused him to really appreciate these moments when Mai dressed so… sophisticated. It was so unlike her, and that's why it was so thrilling.

"You look beautiful…" Andy breathed out, his face turning the slightest of flushed. "But can you tell me what this is about?"

Mai put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Good lord…. even her giggle was so prim and proper.

"You're so cute when you're confused, darling. Andy dear, since I went and embarrassed you in sparring earlier, I feel like maybe I should repay you. Hee hee hee….and I'm going to repay you handsomely."

The tone in Mai's voice sent angry bees buzzing in Andy's stomach. "Wh-what are you gonna do with me?"

Mai's fingers slowly sauntered to the rim of the large bowl…and started seductively tapping the rim.

"I'm just going to give you a little massage, my love."

Andy chuckled, trying to play it cool. "You a certified masseuse or something?"

Mai winked. "Believe me, Andykins, I'm much better than any masseuse you'd look up in the yellow pages. And as an added bonus, you get this for free. So if I were you, I'd count my blessings, mister~"

"Y-yes ma'am." Andy sheepishly grinned.

"Now…" Mai rose up, bowl in hand. "Grab a towel and follow me to the living room."

Andy had to admit, it was driving him insane with arousal seeing Mai so… cute. She was putting on this pristine act, utilizing grace and propriety in every movement, going so far as to not even peek at Andy when he shed his clothes and laid upon the inflatable mattress, towel draped over his bare pelvic area. He wondered if she would keep it up for much longer, or if it was merely a prelude to a much more devious scheme.

"Comfy?"

"Very." Andy smiled, hands behind his head.

"Good." Mai ended that simple response with a respectful bow. "I'll start you off nice and gentle."

The appetizer of this mystery banquet commenced as Mai approached the mattress, dropping to her knees, and gently applied her hands to Andy's pectorals. The seemingly routine massage started off well; Andy quite enjoyed the feeling of her silky hands working up and down, kneading the well-rounded flesh of Andy's toned pecs, staying focused on that area for a good 30 seconds before smoothly transitioning downward to his sculpted abs. Her fingers, out of whimsical fascination, deviated from their designated route to individually worship those abs, tracing the curvature with soft, delicate, tickling strokes.

"Are you enjoying this, dear?" Mai asked a rather easy question as she broke off from his torso and went downward to commence to his legs, working up and down their muscular length with a bit rougher hand movement.

Andy's chest rose up to the peak of inhalation... and his body melted all at once with a pleasurable exhale. "This is fantastic, Mai. Thank you."

"Just what I want to hear. You're giving all the right answers." Mai cooed as her hands trailed back up his legs one more time, then abruptly bypassed all the way to his arms, where she flattened her hands out, turning the rigid edges to his biceps, and commenced to pitter-pattering the surface, tenderizing the tense muscle tissue within, loosening up the soreness and fatigue where lactic acid had taken its toll.

"Oh Mai..." Andy moaned. "I can feel myself unwinding..."

"Just let it all out, Andy baby." Mai soothed. "Let all that nasty pain and tension ooze away... I want you to be a blob when I'm done with you."

"I... do hope you mean that in a good way." Andy half chuckled.

"Oh I mean that in the BEST way~"

And thus, the dry massage resumed for a good 10 minutes or so, as Mai utilized a doting touch with a perfect balance of affectionate ferocity. Andy felt 100% better about himself: no longer did the sting of defeat, both physically and emotionally, affect him; the woman he had entrusted his life to, in sickness and health, until death do they part, knew exactly how to make all his woes melt away, with naught but a soothing touch and an astoundingly sexy calming voice.

...As much as he did enjoy the massage, Andy's curiosity was getting the best of him. Perhaps it was even SELFISH: he found himself wondering if this was it, even though he should've been grateful and humble. This WAS Mai we're talking about: the woman who shook the foundations, upset the established order with how spontaneous and spunky, ambitious, confident, and utterly attractive she could be. Surely there had to be a surprise up her sleeve... involving that giant plastic bowl...!

Finally, Andy broke. He would soon come to realize opening his mouth was the greatest decision he could've ever made.

"This is good and all, Mai, but... what's that stuff over there?"

Mai's hands ceased all activity. A smile... an adorable, mischievous little smile spread on her lips as she stared with eyes full of awe.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you DYING to know?"

"Kinda."

Mai put a finger to her chin and tilted her head, eyes up as if she was pondering some great dilemma. It was too cute.

"Hmmmmmmmm... I guess I can show you. If you're ready. Are you READY, Andy?"

Mai's strategy was working perfectly; the more she filled Andy's stomach with a warm glow of wonder, the more excited he got. He was one step away from practically begging.

"I couldn't be more ready, Mai! Cmon!"

A giggle, as Mai rose up to her feet. "Very well then..."

...And her eyes turned seductive in a flash. Andy felt the heat in his stomach rise up to his chest, as his tingling heart started beating a little more faster than normal. What was she up to? What was she about to do? He had to know.

...He found out quickly. Much to his delight, Mai's hands slowly trailed down her kimono, locating the sash that bound it to her being... one sharp tug and that binding cloth no longer performed its duty. The two halves of her exotic robe parted from the middle, opening wide... just wide enough to reveal nothing underneath. He could already spot the peeking curvature of her breasts, the vaguest hint of reddish-pink areola, and down lower... the curved mound of her folds, complete with the little rut in the middle that separated them, all complimented beautifully by the neatly-trimmed reddish-brown pubes that rested above it.

Andy's heart was approaching metronome.

"This is called Nuru Gel." Mai casually informed as she turned her back to him. "It's odorless, colorless, tasteless... and incredibly viscous. It's a solution made from seaweed extract."

Andy was only half-registering her words; she only made it HARDER, in every sense of the word, when the kimono slipped past her shoulders, slowly sinking downward, revealing every inch of her milky white bare back... until it slipped past her lower half and sank to her ankles. Andy's eyes fell upon what any other rational being's would: the masterfully constructed curves of her ample backside, both glutes achieving peak roundness as they curved upward into a perfect arch, dimples emphasizing the perkiness and abundance of the meat residing back there.

Andy'e eyes were glued to her every motion. Mai lowered herself gracefully to the floor, bending her knees until they touched down first, her feet sticking out behind her, her butt resting on her calves. Andy couldn't look away: her generous cheeks bulged outward where her ass rested, the butt fat squished against her own feet, beautifully exhibiting the deep dark crevasse which trailed upwards and rested at a forked peak. Only someone with as much real estate as Mai could display their flesh like a work of art.

Andy couldn't see what she was doing with her back turned; he could hear her hands splashing inside the bowl, stirring up the contents of syrupy consistency. At last, she stood back up and turned around: her eyes locked onto Andy's with a sultry stare, as her arms grasping the bowl rested among her pelvic area, effectively hiding her goods from sight. But what Andy COULD thankfully see was pinnacle of what made Mai the most coveted woman on the planet: every flawless, magnificent inch of those fleshy globes, protruding outward with perkiness, curving with no imperfections, sporting two quarter-sized areolas with erect nubs resting in the middle.

Mai looked down; she could literally see the cloth of the towel sinking inwards like quicksand, growing smaller and tighter as Andy's anatomy enlarged against it. Pretty soon, she could even make out the curvature of his conical tip. Desperate as she was to get started, she had a few words to say first...

Her cheeks began to turn bright pink as she poured her heart out to Andy at that very moment, no teasing or lightheartedness in her voice. Purely genuine, heartfelt words:

"This is a special gel, used for only the most personal, romantic, erotic of couples' activities. Only two people truly in love, their destinies deeply entwined, can fully enjoy the intimacy and deepness of a Nuru Massage. I love you Andy... I love you with all my heart. You're my husband, my other half, the critical component I need to function in life. I never want to live without you, and I want to always love you and make you happy. And so... I'm going to use this on you."

Andy's heart had gone from metronome to jackhammer. His face lit up like a microwave, a hot wave washing over his facial features. He could have sworn he felt his eyes stinging, threatening to overpour his eyelids with moisture...

"M-Mai... I love you too." Andy softly replied. "I'm honored and humbled that you want to do something so meaningful and intimate with me. I feel the same way about you, you know... I couldn't live without you, Mai. You're my everything."

That one nearly pushed Mai over the edge. A very audible sob spilled out of her lungs, so powerful that her eyes bulged in surprise and she nearly dropped the bowl to suppress it. Thankfully she spared her tears, though she did have to let out a sniffle here and there.

"God..." she laughed. "Who ordered the sap? We're totally spoiling this moment. Look, your towel is returning to normal size."

Andy looked down, and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "S-sorry, hahaha..."

In an instant, the mood shifted back to its desirable tone. Mai blinked back a few tears and her face went right back to its commanding, spunky initiative.

"What do you say we get started, o sexy ninja of mine?"

Andy grinned. "Bring it on, my bodacious, busty kunoichi."

"Roll over."

"Y-you're gonna start me from the back?"

"Yeah."

"W-well... can I watch you put it on first?"

"Hee hee hee, you're so adorable Andy. Alright, if you can handle it."

Andy watched with anticipation as Mai bent over, setting the bowl gently back on the floor. He was unsure of what she planned to do... she was getting back on her knees. Her arms were at her sides?

...He quickly figured it out when he saw her lower herself towards the bowl. She didn't intend to use those hands at all.

Her breasts descended, submerging deep into the bowl, threatening to push out the clear goopy contents over the edges. Using her resting hands for leverage, Mai moved her chest back and forth inside the bowl, stirring up the solution with her two personal well-rounded tools. Andy could still make out her naked bosom in full detail, as it was pressed against the clear plastic bowl, smooshed against the inner walls, much like one's hands in a fish tank. He could make out the swollen flesh bulging against the innards, her nipples proudly staring him in the face and sliding up and down inside the bowl as she continued to gather a generous heap of it all over her bountiful flesh pillows.

Finally, the show was over, as Mai leaned back up and her breasts emerged from the bowl, carrying with them a multitude of thin, long strings where much of the viscous solution was still bound to the bowl. She set the bowl down, stood up... and it cascaded down her naked body, painting her in a brilliant shimmer as her bare skin began to sparkle in the light.

"Oh my god, Mai..." Andy gasped. "B-beautiful..."

His naked, shining angel used her hands to spread out the massage gel, smearing the accumulation on her breasts down to the rest of her front side, torso to legs. Andy already began to notice the lack of friction, as her hands seemed to glide across her like a slippery eel. Within moments, her entire front has a glimmering new coat.

With a wink, Mai grabbed the bowl again. This time, she turned around; raising the bowl high above her head, she allowed the rim just past her hair and tilted the bowl. The contents flowed out like a caramel waterfall, bathing her from shoulders, to lower back, a goopy wave cascading down the slopes of her ass cheeks, drizzling down her back thighs.

Mai Shiranui was almost blinding to look at, her ass sparkling in the room, as Andy's eyes stared intensely at it and prayed they wouldn't melt from the intense radiance.

"Now... roll over."

It was almost a sin to have to stop looking at her... but Andy knew much better things were soon to come. Obeying his woman, he flipped over onto his stomach, his eyes now deviated from the show. He would have to trust his wife, in whatever endeavors she was about to commence.

Andy closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he felt the towel slip away forcefully, a cool draft kissing his now completely bare skin... until a smothering warmth replaced it.

"Ngh..." Andy moaned out as what felt like full body weight pressed down on him, tense at first, but seconds later, resting completely against him. It was undeniable what he was feeling: the softness of two plump mounds squishing against him, the tickle of her nipples making his back tingle. Her lean stomach, her thick, toned legs and succulent thighs against his backside... and he could feel the malleable flesh of two very distinct folds, along with the sharply funny fuzziness of her pubic curls.

The next thing Andy felt was two hands on his sides for leverage, and his wife's face press against his neck. A soft pair of lips started planting kisses as the train ride commenced; the full body weight of Mai Shiranui began to gently slide up and down against him, the slick solution coating her making friction an afterthought. Her greased up naked body slipped and slid far too easily, showering Andy's nervous system with an intense overload of stimulation as her warmth and softness joined hand in hand, making his skin tingle with a pleasurable wave of heat.

"Mmm... ahhhhh... Mai..." Andy's moans were naught but whispers as his nude, oily wife worshipped his body with her own. Her breasts felt too amazing, bearing down on his skin with their immense size, gliding across him as her nipples trailed along like two paintbrushes on canvas.

"How does it feel?" Mai genuinely was curious if her full-body-on-body massage was doing the trick.

"It's... amazing..." Andy moaned out. "Mai, I can feel every inch of you on me... but you're light as a feather. Your body feels so good on top of me."

"I'm glad." she cooed, planting kisses wherever her lips would land. "This is the most intimate thing we've ever done together. I wanted it to be special."

"It is. It so is... ahhhh..."

Mai continued to use her husband as a slip n' slide, her breasts sometimes going as far up as his neck, before her body would shoot back downwards across his lower half. She could barely stay on him; this slippery gel worked better than butter! As pleasurable as it must have felt for Andy to have his wife sliding all over him, the sensations Mai captured were just as powerful; her nipples were ablaze with stimulation from how they so easily rubbed against him. Her pussy lips, slick with oil, were taking in the full electrifying sensation of grinding against her lover, right down to her clitoris, ringing like a school bell.

The naked sandwich of husband and wife had stayed stuck together for 10 uninterrupted minutes, Mai growing almost content in the routine of going up and down, up and down, up and down against him... it felt amazing, but she knew things would grow dull if she didn't change it up. So change it up she did.

Andy felt Mai's warmth leave him, as she was now resting before his legs. He felt her grab his left leg, lift it high... and he could feel the sole of his foot press against the warmth of her breast, and his toes march one-by-one across her nipple. He could feel her nub catching right in between the grooves of his toes, where it was most sensitive.

"Is that good?"

"Oh that's amazing... oh Mai... you're amazing..."

Mai continued to rub his foot horizontally, back and forth against her breast, her nipple raking his toes with each left and right motion. After a minute, she changed it up; she squished her breast tight against it, her nipple poking dead center in the sole: the most sensitive nerves of the foot.

Andy was full-on like being tased as he felt his foot rubbing in a circular motion on her bosom, repeatedly, without interruption or consideration of how mind-numbingly electric it felt. She continued on that area for a good minute before switching it up again; now his entire foot nestled into her cleavage, smooshed from both sides by the generous boobs genetically granted to her.

Andy wriggled as she swiped his foot through her cleavage like a credit card, with several rapid strokes, returning his foot to the peak of her cleavage with each successive motion, then allowing it to once again barrel right through the pleasurably constricted valley between her breasts, the slippery oil making it an all-too easy feat.

After playing with his feet for a good while, Mai got on all fours and lowered her breasts onto the backs of his legs, slowly working them up his body until they rolled right over his arms. As soon as he felt his fingers tantalized with the privileged touch of her bosom, Andy knew he couldn't stay like this any longer.

"Mai, it's hurting to stay prone like this. REALLY hurting."

Mai quickly realized what he meant. "Oh Andy baby, I'm sorry! Go ahead and roll over. We don't want you poking a hole in the mattress, tee hee~"

Andy struggled to get himself flipped back over, but he managed... and Mai was grateful she hadn't put her face too close. She could know see very prominently the cause of discomfort: his erection had risen to unprecedented heights, standing rigid at 9 inches, without even a hint of falter. From the large bulbous tip, his wide urethra, leading down to an almost endless shaft, veins trailing along to the base of little blonde hairs... Andy's throbbing cock was a towering monument to the effect his darling wife had on him, as well as the other unlucky fools who could only look at her with envy.

"Mmm... look what I did." Mai couldn't help but lick her lips as she cooed.

"No other woman could make that happen." Andy whispered with a smile.

Turned on by not only his words, but the behemoth looking at her, Mai was all too eager to get back on Andy and continue the magic. And Mai was just getting started...

Andy's cock instinctively twitched when Mai hovered over it and started lowering herself. Was this it? No... too soon. She had to be planning something different...

Andy figured out what it was when his penis bypassed her pussy completely; instead, he felt his erect pole being pushed downward by the plumpness of her warm, jiggly ass smothering it. He looked down; he could see his own urethra staring him in the eye, as his cock was flat against his stomach, being held down by the weight of her glorious naked backside smooshing against it, nestled right in the canyon separating those insatiable slabs of meat. She had chosen an interesting perch to sit upon, as her eyes met his and his own eyes met the two ginormous funbags dangling from her chest.

"That oughta keep that monster at bay." Mai giggled as she leaned over and took his left arm, brought it against her chest... and allowed his hand to slip right into her booby crevasse. He saw his own hand submerge and disappear, swallowed whole by the monstrously wonderful breasts she'd applied it to.

Mai was getting really intricate now; she granted Andy a double dose of pleasure, as she allowed his arm to slip n' slide freely between her breasts, all the while she began to TORTURE him below: her ass began to grind back and forth, the lack of friction making it slip rapidly across his cock, the only thing keeping it nestled the crevasse between her ass where it fit like a sheath.

Mai was a pro. Much like patting one's head and rubbing their tummy, she excelled at performing two opposing motions at the same time, going up and down against Andy's arm with her breasts, and steamrolling his cock back and forth under the crushing, squishy weight of her ass cheeks. While one hand was exploring the inner valley of Mai's chest, she took his other hand and applied it outright to the surface, to grab a soft, wholesome handful of her left breast and allow it to dance in his fingers. She controlled his hand motions, making his fingers squeeze and fondle it as she desired. Her low moans only further added fuel to the fire of Andy's predicament.

"Oh god Mai... oh Mai... you're a monster...!" Andy's head was drawn back as he struggled to contain his libido: the triple decker was making him almost lightheaded.

"Don't tell me you're close already, Andy." Mai teased as she went back and forth. "Then again, we haven't made love in a day or two. You must have quite an army built up in there."

Andy was squirming, wriggling, not in control of his own body as an oiled-up goddess used him like a quarter-fed mechanical ride at a drugstore.

"Oh god Mai! Uhnnn... Mai... if you don't ease off... aahhhhhh... switch positions please!"

"Hee hee hee... as you wish~"

Mai made it not one bit easier on him. Now, she turned her back to him and laid flat against him, the back of her head using his pecs as a pillow, as her hand dotingly grasped his face. As for her backside... she had once again trapped his cock between those toned glutes.

Mai started back up again, using her hands on Andy's jawline as leverage as she rolled her ass back and forth across his cock, looking in similar fashion to a mechanic rolling himself underneath a car. Obviously, this was a much more sexual scenario.

"Ngaaaaaah... NOT HELPING!" Andy cried out as he felt his body convulsing, his cock twitching; he could already feel the wet droplets of precum being squeezed out by her tight ass cheeks like toothpaste from a tube. He was losing this battle big time. It didn't help when Mai stopped using his head for leverage, but instead took both of his hands and draped them across her exposed bosom, once again controlling his movements against them with fierce squeezing, kneading of the flesh, as her nipples grazed his palms. She enjoyed every sensation, every touch... but mostly, she took a particular satisfaction in controlling her husband, who had willingly surrendered his body to her. She was HIS, to squeeze and feel her however she wished. It was enough to make her pussy let out a premature contraction: a sign that she was close to orgasm.

Mai finally granted him mercy from her ruthless behind... but little more than that in terms of sparing him. Not rising up from him for a second, she effortlessly rolled over until she was prone on top of him. Hands across his shoulders, her massage continued like clockwork, breasts going perpetually up and down against his chest, every once in a while breaking off from routine so she could line her nipples up with his own and engulf themselves with a tantalizing sensation of nub against nub. Her legs tangled up with his, as she utilized every part of her, even her toes, to give him every sensation imaginable.

Andy's cock was met with a new predicament; he was no longer threatened by those gelatinous butt cheeks, but now, everytime she slid upwards... he could feel his cockhead swipe across her slit, right before getting tangled up in the pube forest. Sometimes, she shot like a torpedo so far down his body, her breasts would roll right over his cock like two soft, squishy tires. Facts had to be faced; if Mai moved around on top of him much longer, his cock was going to spew.

"Mai... ahhh... can't... hold it..."

"Alright, alright. We can't let the fun end just yet, hee hee."

In a surprisingly merciful move, Mai sat upright and actually granted his manhood a breather. Her warm derriere now resting on his stomach, she giggled as she spread her legs and went for a ride right up his torso... everytime she reached his neck, Andy's nostrils were greeted by the scent of arousal from her ripe pussy, as her glistening womanhood gave his eyes a close-up view. So inviting... if he could just extend his tongue further...!

"You want this, don't you?" Mai would tease him everytime her womanhood approached his face. "It's almost yours, Andy. Just a little while longer."

"God, Mai..." Andy moaned loudly. "You're torturing me. It feels better than anything I've ever felt, but... you're torturing me."

Finally, a break in the action, as Mai returned to prone position and just... laid there. Maybe she'd tuckered herself out from her constant motions on Andy. Maybe she just wanted to stare lovingly into those beautiful blue eyes...

"Don't be afraid to touch me on your own, Andy." Mai whispered, her lips grazing his. "This is all for you, after all."

"Mai..." Andy whispered back. "What did I do to deserve this? I shouldn't be rewarded for defeat... you kicked my ass, and now you want to give me such an amazing treat? I feel so... humble..."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Tssh, what is this? Cliche Land, party of two? Andy, I don't think any less of you because I beat you in a match. You're not any less of a man. I would do something like this for you for nothing, Andy... because you're my man. You're MY MAN... you don't know how wonderful those words feel on my lips. I'm a woman living out her fantasy, Andy. You were my dream, ever since I was a kid, and now my dream is happening in real time. I want to do even more with you, Andy! I want us to have no limits, no taboos, I want us to move mountains! So, this? This is nothing... this is just another day in our fairy tale life."

Andy understood fully now. This wasn't about rewards or privileges or special occasions... they could do this stuff, because they already had the ULTIMATE privilege: they were husband and wife. Every day could be like this, something out of one's wildest imagination, because to Mai and Andy... they were already beyond the realm of human limitation. Mai was his dream come true, and Andy hers. They could spend their entire lives together like this... who even needed Heaven when they had each other?

"Now..." Mai flashed him another utterly devious smirk as she slid back down his body, until resting on the mattress between his legs.

"Would you care for a happy ending to your massage, sir?"

Andy's cock twitched upon hearing those words. "Yes ma'am. Very much so."

With a wink and a smile, the massage was officially over. Mai brought a hand up to grip his member, standing it upright, stroking it a few times in her dainty, slippery grasp. The Nuru gel hadn't let up for a second: every inch of her flesh still bore the same slimy consistency, totally throwing friction out the window with every movement of skin on skin. Her hand was struggling to even stroke Andy properly, as it kept shooting across like holding a bar of soap. This caused no loss of pleasure for Mr. Bogard.

...But Mai knew very well Andy didn't want a stinking handy. He could do that to himself if he wanted to (why he ever would, is the rhetorical question of the century). And so, she brought her head towards it, her mouth opening wide, tongue extending... with one hand gripping it, she started slowly licking halfway up the shaft, her tongue staying on target all the way to his tip, before she'd repeat the motion over again.

Andy tensed up immediately. "Ungh..."

Mai's tongue tried to leave his penis as little as possible. She started with one-off licks, but evolved into dragging her tongue back to the peak of his urethra, then letting it slide all the way back down to his base. When she reached his base, she pressed her lips firmly against it and slurped all the way back up, until she planted his cock head a big wet kiss. Then her lips would find the side once again and take the same route down. But this time, upon her lips reaching his base... she took a sharp detour and latched his scrotum in her mouth, gently sucking his balls as she used her hand to stroke him off in conjunction.

Andy allowed his arms to rest behind his head amidst a pleasurable exhale. Mai was a wonder to behold: a true sexual spectacle. Material possessions, fame, power... what did these things even matter? He had the ULTIMATE possession right in front of him, giving him the best oral one could dream of.

"Mmm, Mai... you're so good to me, baby. I'm so grateful to have you..."

Mai kicked it up a notch from the small stuff. The next place her lips would go was right above his cock head; with a hand firmly gripping each thigh, she opened wide and engorged herself on 9 inches of mighty ninja penis. She didn't let up a single bit, no signs of a struggle: Andy's cock disappeared inch by inch down her throat until her mouth was resting at his base.

"Ghhhgh...GhhGLAH!" Mai let out a gargled exhale as her mouth came up for air, carrying several thick strings of saliva still clinging to the cock she had just swallowed. The slob never even broke before she opened wide and went back down... this time was for keeps.

Mai's head began to bob up and down with powerful movements, her hands squeezing Andy's thighs harder and harder, digging into the muscle as she put power and effort into orally fucking her husband's organ.

"Ahhh... Mai...ahhhh... ahhhh yeeeeahhhhhh..."

Mai couldn't exactly smile at the moment, but she was smiling in spirit as she deepthroated him with flawless execution, not once showing signs of discomfort or hesitation. As his cock ravaged her throat, his ears were treated to a melody of gargles.

"Ghghl ghghl ghghl ghghl ghghl GHGHLGH GHGHGL GHGLGH GHGLGHLLH!"

20 seconds she held that perfect pace, just enough time for Andy to feel the intense pressure pushing upwards once again, this time even more dangerously. He could have sworn he could feel it about to break the threshold and spring free from his urethra!

"M-Mai... agh... it's getting close!"

When Mai heard that warning, she eased off, slowing down in her oral movements and slowly bring her mouth upwards... until his cock popped out and stood a tall, throbbing, twitching mess.

"Good god... Mai... you almost... had me." Andy was straight up panting.

"Tell you what, Andy. Go ahead and stand up for a second to ease off." Mai commanded.

Andy had worked quite a comfortable groove into the mattress from his duration laying there. He could feel it peeling off his back as he finally stood back up, his cock aiming forward like a pointing finger. He could feel the pressure dying down... easing off... until he was out of the red zone.

"What are you gonna do, babe?"

Mai approached the plastic bowl, which was still a quarter full, and picked it up. "I got one last show for you, baby. We need to go ahead and use up the rest of this gel, so... feast your eyes."

Andy watched intently as Mai stood north of the mattress and bent over, dumping the last of the contents out until the mattress was awash in one final tidal wave of the clear, slippery goop. Tossing the bowl aside, Mai flashed Andy a cute smile as she crawled on top of the mattress, laid prone, hands gripping the sides for leverage... and she worked it deep into the mattress with her own body.

"Damn..." Andy was mesmerized by how HOT Mai looked doing this. Her nude body shimmering, her breasts smearing up and down the mattress as she spread out the gel, but most eye-catching... the amazing M shape of that sinfully delicious ass, the way her cheeks curved upwards and formed that perfect arch, going back and forth, back and forth in an eye-stunning dance... he could have sworn he saw her butt cheeks jiggling slightly. It didn't take much to set those slabs of meat off, after all.

When she was done smearing the solution all over every inch, turning the mattress into an oil slick, she smoothly spun around 360 and flipped over onto her back, now in proper laying position. Her hands went upward, fingers finding a singular target: the hairpin that kept her fancy 'do up. Upon removal, her extravagant mane opened wide, draping all around her, clinging to her damp skin, while the rest hung down free from confinement. One toss, and the hairpin was gone.

She looked at Andy, extended her finger... and beckoned.

"Take me, Andy."

A primal, almost animalistic lust overtook Andy. He dived on top of the mattress, on top of Mai... and all hell broke loose. Their limbs became a jumbled, sloppy mess, their bodies smooshed together, rolling effortless all over the mattress in a slippery, glistening, naked ball of passion. Their tongues flailing invasively in each other's mouths, dancing erratically before their lips came together to hide the show. Their kisses were urgent, but also unhurried; several seconds they stayed together entwined, before pulling apart, a string of saliva binding them together even more than holy matrimony and legal documents already did.

Their hands knew no bounds, grabbing, squeezing, kneading whatever flesh permitted it. Andy tried several times to grab a handful of Mai's ass, but as he tightened his fingers, they would only slip off of her butt cheeks and leave him squeezing nothing. He was lost in enough pleasure to perform the very definition of insanity and keep trying to squeeze the slick, buttery slab of ass, only to fail over and over. Finally, he settled for resting his palm on Mai's backside and just letting his hand go to town across it, covering a wide distance in short time thanks to the lubricant they were drowning in.

Mai wasn't having much success either. She kept trying to fondle Andy's pecs, but her hands looked more like a DJ mixing a record as they failed to get a decent grip. Nonetheless, the two held onto each other for dear life as they rolled around, succeeding at the very least at not falling off the oil-slicked rubber thing.

"Mmm, ohhh Andy...!"

"Oh Mai... I gotta have you...!"

They both knew, without an official initiation, that it was time for the main event. Mai led the dance, laying flat upon the mattress on her back, her legs spread, anxious fingers tracing circles on her hungry labia, sliding inwards to spread those voracious petals and give Andy a peek of what lie within.

"Mmm, Andy... my pussy's still on cloud nine from rubbing all over you so long." Mai invited. "I'm probably going to cum as soon as you enter me."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Andy eagerly accepted her consent, his cock ready and willing in his hand as he positioned it for entry.

Mai tensed up and bit her lip when his large, round tip slowly approached her pulsing slit... and it made contact. She relaxed her muscles to accept him inside; with one last consenting look into his eyes, Andy nodded and thrust his hips forward.

"UNHH!" Mai moaned out at the rather unexpected ground covered, perhaps a little thrown off at how easily Andy had made it all the way inside.

Andy could hardly believe it himself; he had only slightly pushed, and he was already in her to the last inch, his pelvis pressed tight against her. The oil had made it too easy, negating any resistance and permitting his cock to slide in smooth and fast.

Pumping inside her was an even more menial task, as friction had left the building a long time ago. Andy found that his cock was granted the uttermost freedom to explore Mai's depths unopposed, as fast and as hard as he desired. Placing a hand underneath each of Mai's thighs, he quickened into a steady, skin-slapping pace.

"Ohhh yeah Andy... oh that's it! Oh Andy! OHHH ANDY!" Mai had found her rhythm as well, responding to Andy's grunts and thrusts with musical consent of her own.

"Ahhh! Mai! Mai! Ohhh that's good! UNNGH!" Andy grunted wildly as he slammed into her pelvis with his own, making her thighs jiggle and her breasts flail uncontrollably in all directions.

Mai made good on her words: it had been only 25 seconds of Andy inside her before she was unable to contain the immense buildup that had accumulated, simply from the stimulation of her body being against Andy for so long during that massage.

"OH GOD ANDY IT'S HAPPENING! OHHH YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Andy was presented his first victory of the day: feeling Mai's incredible vaginal heartbeat, pulsing around his cock, spilling warm nectar with each pump as he drained her of her womanly essence. Her scream didn't subside for the full 20 seconds her pussy contracted, pulsing outwards with a fresh stream of hot love juices.

"OHHH YES ANDY! OHH GOD THAT'S FUCKING GOOD!" Mai screamed out in bliss as it finally died down... but no doubt soon to re-awaken as Andy changed positions.

"Can you keep going, Mai?"

"Oh hell yes I can keep going! I'm not fucking stopping until you cum inside me with all your might, Andy my love!" Mai's words had no filter at this point, as lust had flooded her mind and nulled all rational thought. At this point, there was no limit to what raunchy commands or encouragements she spouted.

Andy was on bottom now, his legs spread, Mai hovering over him with her back turned. He was treated to the insatiable sight of her ass lowering onto his lap, nestling comfortably against him as his penis once again filled her hilt to the very base. He was able to tuck two hands under her ass and actually hold them there for leverage, as the ride commenced once again, with Mai leading the charge in her movements.

"Ungh...unghh...ungh..." Andy moaned out a steady pace as Mai started off slowly on him, her butt rising upwards to reveal more and more of his shaft, until her pussy rested at the very peak of his cock head... only for it to come crashing back down, and her pussy swallow every inch once again.

"Ohhhh Mai... go faster... please..." Andy begged.

Obey her man's wishes she did. What started off as a slow rise and fall, quickly led into a bouncing calamity as Mai grabbed Andy's thighs and rode him at the aggressive pace he sought. Andy had to let go of her ass and just collapse backwards, as the pleasure overtook him and made him all but paralyzed; he managed to at least keep his head elevated enough that his eyes could capture those jiggling ass cheeks reverberating like gelatin, her butt fat bouncing and rippling from the skin-slapping rhythm they'd settled into.

"AHHH! AHHH! ANDY! ANDY! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME! OHHH YEAH ANDYYYYYYY!"

If Andy didn't know any better, the urgency with which Mai was screaming his name meant her orgasm was once again fast approaching. Deciding to test that theory, Andy matched her power with his own: a mighty thrust of his pelvis upwards, matching her ass's descent, and his penis rammed into her G spot with perfect precision, producing yet another volley of squirts as her pussy once again unleashed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mai was screaming to the high heavens at this point, her body literally quaking from the intensity of orgasm number two. She was so rocked by it, she was unable to even maintain her upright position, and she collapsed forward onto the mattress.

"Mai! Mai, are you okay...?"

But as Andy hovered over her to check on her well-being, Mai only giggled and rolled back over, pulling his head down for an ambush kiss.

"Mmmmmwah! Holy shit Andy, you're on fire today. Making me cum twice. I'm so proud of my man~"

"I don't have much longer myself..." Andy chuckled.

"In that case... there's no need to hold back."

Andy wasn't quite sure what she meant by that statement. Curious of the nature, he started to question it... but his words were quickly suspended.

"M-M-MAI...!"

Without missing a beat, Mai slid backwards, back resting on the mattress. She spread her legs like a v, tucked a hand under each thigh, lifted... it wasn't often Mai utilized her flexibility like this. Andy only got to see it in her fights. To do this... for him...!

"Mai...!" too astounded to say anything else, Andy just repeated her name as he saw the sight befalling him: his loving wife, on her back, her legs bent so far back, they were nearly touching her head. Her pussy proudly displayed for the world to see, still glistening from her orgasm, and a few inches down the block... her puckered rose bud. Andy watched with enthralled eyes as she slipped a finger down to slowly circle its rim; he could tell she was unclenching her muscles, as it kept pulsating outward, opening the crater wider.

"M-Mai... you..."

"There's no rules, Andy." Mai soothed him with a beckoning tone. "If you want to do it... do it."

Andy looked down; his cock was leaking precum, drizzling down every edge of his penis head, twitching with the desperate need to enter. He looked up at Mai again; her eyes were still on his, her mouth sporting a solemn, consenting smile as she gently dipped a forefinger into her pussy to gather her vaginal fluid, then deliver it downstairs in a circular motion to lube up the second entrance. That was as long as Andy could wait.

"...Let me know if I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

Andy placed a hand on each butt cheek for leverage, slowly inching forward... his cock head was at last met with resistance, as he tried to enter her, only for a sharp clench to force him back out.

"It's okay, it's okay...!" Mai quickly reassured him before he felt discouraged. "Try again."

Andy was hesitant for only a second, before once again advancing on her. He saw Mai take a deep breath, and he could tell she was unclenching again. His penis head requested entry for the second time; this time, he was able to get the entirety of his head inside, before another fierce clench repelled him again.

Andy looked down, it was already contracting, attempting to return to normal size.

"Mai, we don't have to..."

"Just do it, Andy! Be rougher!" Mai pleaded. "Please!"

"O-okay! Okay. Here I go!"

This time, there was no hesitance in Andy's intrusion. He grabbed a big, meaty handful of each ass cheek and pushed forward, prying his way into his desired location. This time, the head slid through with relative ease, and Mai's entrance began graciously accepting his shaft little by little... until he was all the way in.

"AHHHHH! OH GOD!" Mai cried out.

"Ohhh shit Maiiiiiii...!" Andy hissed through his teeth at how incredibly tight this entrance was. So tight... he could barely even move backwards. It felt like his penis skin was tugging in the opposite direction as he pulled back. It was definitely fighting this foreign substance... but he remembered Mai's words. She wanted him rough. She BEGGED him to be rough. Andy was far too respectful to have ever taken her from... there... but today was different. He needed this. She wanted this.

Through clenched teeth, Andy began to pump inside her, strained grunts spilling as he seemed to squeeze her ass meat tighter and tighter.

"Oh my fucking god, Andy... oh that's fucking good..." Mai's voice was nearly a gasp as she thankfully voiced her pleasure. She already had two fingers between her legs, one circling the flesh of her labia, while one ventured to her clit and attacked the nerve source.

"Mai... ahhhh... this is incredible..." Andy moaned out. "I gotta go faster... I'm about to go insane..."

"It's okay, Andy. You don't have to hold anything back." Mai encouraged. "Just keep going and don't stop, even when you cum. It's okay."

It was still too tight for words, but Mai's absolute support in this endeavor finally gave Andy the will he needed. With a sharp grunt, he pushed forward and started his rhythm... faster... faster...he could manage two pumps per second finally... yes... this is the desired pace they wanted.

"There we go Andy… ahhh... ahhh... keep doing that...!" Mai cried. Her fingers stroked faster and wilder where they resided, as clear nectar began to pool in her pink entrance.

Andy soldiered through it... three pumps per second! He didn't dare go higher, but he didn't need to: he was dishing out exactly what he needed to finish. He kept his hands firmly squeezed as he thrust at a back-breaking pace, not caring even if he or she were sore afterwards. He needed this...!

"Andy... Andy.. Andy... ANDY! ANDY! ANDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Mai's third and final orgasm erupted, from the combination of her own fingers and the stimulation happening below. With no obstacles to restrain her womanhood, her hot essence was free to squirt upwards with impressive velocity, some even basting Andy's chest with the uncanny height it had reached.

"Mai! Ohhhhh Mai...!" Andy cried out. "This is the one... this is gonna push me over...!"

It all gathered at one focal point. Every last molecule of pressure... begging to be released. Just a little more...!

"I want it, Andy!" Mai pleaded. "I want every last bit of it! Don't hold back!"

His cock throbbed and contracted of its own volition as he felt the defenses within crumble. It was time.

"M-MAI! MAI! MAI!"

"LET IT ALL OUT!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Liquid heat spewed from his urethra and had nowhere to go but deeper inside. He screamed out her name and carried that same note as his phallic contractions continued: two, three, four, five... each one pushing out a fresh stream of hot seed. Pretty soon, he could feel his own accumulation, warm on his tip as he continued to eeke out a few lingering pumps before fatigue took him completely. Even as he fell backwards, it took a moderate exertion just to remove his penis from its ravaging place. His shaft slid outwards, inch by inch... finally, his bulbous tip exited with a loud POP, carrying strings of his own semen with him. Mai's warm crater contracted reflexively, as streams upon streams of thick spunk expelled outwards with each unclenching.

"Mai... come here... hurry..." Andy's voice was nearly a slur as he extended his arms and beckoned his wife to collapse into them. It took the last of Mai's strength to throw herself against him, as the two fell upon the mattress like corpses, spent of everything remotely resembling vigor.

"Tha...wa...the.. greatezzs... we evehh duhh..." Andy found that even his vocal chords lacked the proper strength to speak coherently, especially between the massive pants his lungs produced.

"An..dy... maah... love... yourrr the bezzst..." Mai slurred her own words as she lay flat against him. This was a paralyzation worse than being knocked out... their wild lovemaking had sapped them to the fundamentals.

"Did... we... lahghk... the door...?"

"I thihn soo..."

"I luhhh you Mai... I luh you zssooo muh..."

"I luhh you too... gonna pazzz out now..."

Mai's lips attempted a kiss of Andy's face, but she found that her head was only able to lift halfway before falling back to its resting place. That was it for both of them, as a powerful, powerful sleep overtook them. Nothing could or would move them from this spot, as no biological functions, such as hunger or need for a restroom, would overpower the REM from the most epic sex of their young married lives. They weren't sure about the shelf life of this Nuru Gel: maybe when they woke up in the morning, they would be stuck to the mattress like a mouse in a glue trap. These concerns were for another day.

**THE END**


End file.
